1. Field of the Invention
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the present invention relate to utilizing resources of devices in a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of digital media technologies, various types of digital media devices, for example, digital televisions (DTVs), network servers, and personal video recorders (PVRs) have been developed.
The diversification of multimedia devices, however, has resulted in an economic burden on consumers by exciting consumers' interest. In addition, current home environments are generally not large enough to accommodate a wide variety of multimedia devices.